


Voltron: Legendary Gamers

by TheQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, YouTube, achievement hunter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueen/pseuds/TheQueen
Summary: Lance falls in love between Red Bulls and audio crashes on a rare cool Austin-Tuesday afternoon. | An Achievement Hunter AU.For Shklance Week Day 2: Game Night/Movie Night





	

 

Lance falls in love between Red Bulls and audio crashes on a rare cool Austin-Tuesday afternoon, feet kicked up onto the one clear spot on his desk, chair tipped back. Somewhere to his left, Pidge and Hunk are desperately trying to fix whatever went wrong with the audio capture for the sixth time that Minecraft recording. His game perilously paused to show his character about to die at the hands of a creeper.

“You should close it,” Keith mumbles around his bottle of Gatorade. He’d killed captures after the fifteenth minute mark, calling the end of recording for that day far before anyone else. “Wasting electricity.”

Lance sighs, tips his head back to stare at the golf club hanging from the lantern light a few feet above his desk. One day it’s going to fall and brain him. He can only hope they get it on camera. “M’ an optimist, Keith-boi. And there is nothing my main man, Hunk, cannot do. Right, B?”

Hunk flashes him a thumbs up from a pile of wires and Lance feels a part of that optimism sink.

Pidge though sits back, rolling her neck. “Give us another half an hour and I’m sure we’ll have figured this one out. It’s just… it’s honestly not looking like a software problem at this point.”

“The computer’s ancient,” Keith adds, wrinkling his nose as Lance finishes off the rest of his Red Bull and half-chucks it to the garbage can so it bounces off the rim and falls to the floor. “I’m not shocked it finally died.”

“Lance and Keith have the podcast in an hour and then the next Immersion shoot,” Allura reminds them, tapping on her phone. Probably asking Coran where he is with their pizza order.

Lance hums, non-committedly. Letting his head fall to the left to stare at Keith and Shiro at their respective desks. The air is cool today. Surreal in the middle of an Austin-September and they’ve had the pleasure of turning off the AC for the first time since March. In the quiet of their work space—broken only the clicking of Allura’s nails on her IPhone and the occasional murmur from Pidge and Hunk—there is nothing to do but stop and observe. Keith is doing nothing now. Trying to balance a pencil on his nose in a fit of boredom. Every now and then, he scrunches his noise to try and keep the pencil on, but it inevitably falls. On the other end, Shiro is busy working. Typing away at his computer since Keith killed capture. While not a Founder like Allura, Shiro was one of their first hires and might as well as be a founder for all the work he does as newly appointed Creative Director.  

There are bags under his eyes. And he’s lost weight. The stress too much for the man juggling three jobs and two boyfriends quickly becoming too much. And Lance can’t help but feel guilty. He knows he hasn’t been the easiest the last few days. Taking to going back to his flat instead of joining his boys at their shared townhouse. Skipping out on dinners where Keith could have used some backup in the eternal struggle to get Shiro to take a break and do something fun like eat or sleep to hang out with Hunk or just hiding away under the covers with his two cats.  

It’s not that he doesn’t want to be there. He does. He enjoys whatever this thing they’ve been doing for the past few months. Enjoys the hanging out and eating out. Enjoys the sorta-maybe-dates. Enjoys the sex that leaves him breathless and aching in the best way.

And lately… lately he’s been enjoying even more. The quiet moments as Keith and Lance clean up after dinner or breakfast. The days he gets to wake up before the others and surprise them with coffee in bed. The lazy, weekend afternoons they spend doing nothing but slow kissing on the sofa between ads.

But he doesn’t know what to do with that. Doesn’t know where they stand now that Lance’s heart has taken to skipping a beat every time Shiro smiles or Keith scrunches his nose just so. Doesn’t know what to do with his hands when they ache to reach out and touch. Doesn’t know if he wants to follow through with this path he’s fallen onto or stop.

Which… no. That’s a lie. Because the thing is, he was brought in for casual sex. Occasional hook ups that have become more and more and more until he’s here. And he thinks it’s not just one-sided. He thinks there’s more to it. That there is a reason Keith and Shiro have taken to inviting him to date-night Fridays. That there is a reason he spends more nights at theirs than his. That there is a reason why he has closet space and a toothbrush and an extra set of shoes at their place. But he doesn’t know.

It’s terrifying.

In the best sort of way.

And he wants this to go on. Even though it scares the sit out of him. Even though it leaves him in bed on a Wednesday night, covers pulled over his head with his cats curled up against his back, thinking over everything that could go wrong from losing two great friends to losing his job to the apocalypse. He wants to keep waking up with them. He wants to move into their flat officially instead of just migrating all his things over until he wakes up on Thursday and starts searching for his favorite jeans until he remembers they’re hanging up with Shiro’s sweaters and Keith’s plaid. He wants to… to kiss them in public and on video, the same way Keith gets to kiss Shiro and Shiro gets to kiss Keith. He wants…

So when his chair falls forward as his feet find the floor, it isn’t really rational thinking that lets the words leave his mouth. Just a sort of hazy dream-like state brought on by the silence and the comfort of their shared space that lets the words past his filters and onto his tongue. “I love you,” he announces. Starring straight at Keith and Shiro. It rolls off his tongue without any hesitation. Sits in the air like it belongs there.

And it’s only when he hears Allura’s sharp intake of breath and Hunk’s “Oh shit,” that he realizes he might have over step. And every insecurity that had been held back comes slamming in to hit him in the stomach so he’s standing up too fast, chair tipping over. Face far too red. “Uh…Right.Sorry.Nevermind.I’mgonnagetanotherRedBull. Bye.”

And if he’s speed walking out of Studio 5 towards the farthest kitchen on campus well there’s no one but the birds to judge him.

.

Keith is standing up by the time Lance has made it to the door. And it’s only Shiro’s slightest hesitation that stops him. “Well,” He gestures to the door, turning to stare at his boyfriend of two years. “Come on, then.”

But Shiro isn’t looking at him. No. Shiro’s starring at Lance’s chair cheeks as red as Keith’s shoes. “Uh…”

“Well go on,” Pidge snaps, rolling her eyes. She stands then and stretches. “You going after your boi or what?”

“Right!” And there he is. His Shiro. Standing with his chest puffed out. Cheeks still slightly red. But there is a determined set to his shoulders that has Keith smiling. “Come on, Keith. We should try and catch him in the parking lot.”

Keith pretends not to here Shiro’s quiet, “That way if this becomes a screaming match, we won’t embarrass ourselves too much,” as he picks up the unopened Red Bull can from Lance’s desk.

“What sucks about this,” Keith admits as they step out of the hallway and break into a jog to catch up with Lance’s unnecessarily (perfect) long legs. “We’re going to have to start stocking this shit in the fridge, aren’t we?”

“A small price for love,” Shiro jokes as Keith snorts, glaring down at the red and blue can.

Honestly, couldn’t they have fallen in love with someone with some sense of taste?

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, Keith body slams Lance onto the grass and kisses the shit out of him in the middle of the parking lot while whispering he loves him. Shiro joins them and tells Lance he loves him too. Lance is very embarrassed and very giddy and just giggles. 
> 
> Also a cricket climbed into the computer and caused the crash. Pidge was furious. Allura filmed it. The two minute long tantrum got 1M views on youtube.


End file.
